They All Laughed
by FeuerImHerz
Summary: Todos se rieron al saber que le quería. Pensaban que jamás podría alcanzarle, ni que podrían ser felices. Pero ellos fueron más fuertes y siguieron adelante hasta llegar a ese día, en el cual compartirían su amor con las personas más importantes de sus vidas. Universo Alternativo.


_**Para todos aquellos que os pasáis el día sufriendo con Owari no suffering, aquí un au donde todos son felices, se llevan bien y que deseamos que ocurra(aunque en realidad nos gusta el dolor). Disfrutadlo~**_

* * *

 _ **They All Laughed**_

La abarrotada sala fluía con el sonido de un piano y un bajo marcando un ritmo pausado y tranquilo de jazz. La gente debía y comía mientras otros iban sobre la pista de baile junto a la orquesta en vivo, las luces eran de color azul, morado y blanco. Todos los centros de mesa llevaban narcisos junto a azaleas con una figurita de cristal de un tigre tumbado. Con un smoking negro que se ajustaba muy bien a su masculina figura, y la corbata algo suelta, Goshi subió al escenario pidiendo el cese de la música por un momento. Cogiendo el micrófono con una mano mientras con la otra sostenía su copa de coñac, la cual alzaba.

\- Como el padrino de Guren quería pedir que dejásemos la pista libre para los novios.- Propusó el atractivo rubio con su carismática sonrisa.

Todos aplaudieron mientras se giraban a la mesa principal donde se encontraba la feliz pareja riendo, dado que sabían que en el momento que Norito se soltaba un poco la corbata significaba que ya se le estaban subiendo esas copas de más. Guren, el cual llevaba un smoking blanco, del cual se había quitado la chaqueta, quedándose con su chaleco negro y camisa blanca extendió su mano a su pareja, la cual se la cogió y caminaron hacia la pista de baile.

\- ¡Un aplauso para los novios!.- Exigió Kureto, el cual se encontraba en una competición de chupitos con Crowley y la recién mayor de edad Shinoa. Aquello prometía en acabar en muerte o botellón.

Como había indicado el comandante Kureto todos hicieron lo que pidió, después de todo imponía con su aspecto de militar ultra serio. Guren tomó la posición del hombre mientras su media naranja la de mujer.

\- ¿No vas a dejarme ser el que guíe nuestro primer baile como marido y marido, Guren?- Se quejó de forma infantil Shinya.

\- ¿Si te digo que estás muy guapo te dejarás de quejar, Señor Ichinose-Hiiragi?- El de ojos morados alzó una ceja mientras se movía con él, encontrándose de muy buen humor.

Iba a volver a discutirle cuando el piano comenzó a sonar con una melodía muy conocida para la feliz pareja, la cual se miró con una sonrisa tierna mientras se pegaban el uno al otro. Todos les miraban y eso hacía que el moreno se sintiera un tanto avergonzado, en cambio el cabellos plateados se lo estaba pasando genial, con su familia y amigos celebrando un día tan importante para él. En un intentó de no estar tan rojo se inclinó al oído de Shinya y le comenzó a cantar en bajito su canción, mientras que la cantante de la boda cantaba para los demás la canción.

 _They all laughed at Christopher Columbus when he said the world was round_

(Todos se rieron de Cristobal Colón cuando dijo que el mundo era redondo)

 _They all laughed when Edison recorded sound_

(Todos se rieron cuando Edison grababa sonidos)

 _They all laughed at Wilbur and his brother when they said that man could fly_

(Todos se rieron de Wilbur y su hermano cuando dijeron que el hombre podía volar)

 _They told Marconi wireless was phony, it´s the same old cry_

(Todos decían que la radio de Marconi era estúpido, es el mismo llanto de siempre)

En ese momento Guren aprovechó para hacer que Shinya girase sobre si mismo y volvieran a la misma posición, continuando con aquella canción que tan bien había definido su relación y como la veían los demás. O en general cualquier relación que no estuviese en los estándares de la sociedad.

 _They laughed at me wanting you, said I was reaching for the moon_

(Todos se rieron de mi queriéndote a ti, diciendo que estaba intentando alcanzar la luna)

 _But oh, you came through, now they´ll have to change their tune_

(Pero oh, tu viniste directo hacia mi, ahora tendrán que cambiar su tono)

 _They all said we never could be happy, they laughed at us and how!_

(Todos ellos decían que nunca podríamos ser felices, se reían de nosotros ¡y como!)

 _But ho, ho, ho! Who´s got the last laugh now?_

(Pero ¡ha, ha ha! ¿Quién es el último en reírse ahora?

 _They all laughed at Rockefeller Center, now they´re fighting to get in_

(Todos se rieron del Rockefeller Center, ahora se pelean por entrar)

 _They all laughed at Whitney and his cotton gin_

(Todos se rieron de Whitney y su desmotadera de algodón)

 _They all laughed Fulton and his steambolt, Hershey and his chocolate bar_

(Todos se rieron de Fulton y su barco de vapor, Hershey y su barra de chocolate)

 _Ford and his Lizzie, kept the laughers busy, that´s how people are_

(Ford y su Lizzie, manteniendo a los que se burlaban de el ocupados, así es como es la gente)

 _They laughed at me wanting you, said I was reaching for the moon_

(Todos se rieron de mi queriéndote a ti, diciendo que estaba intentando alcanzar la luna)

 _But oh, you came through, now they´ll have to change their tune_

(Pero oh, tu viniste directo, ahora tendrán que cambiar su tono)

 _They all said we never could be happy, they laughed at us and how!_

(Todos ellos decían que nunca podríamos ser felices, se reían de nosotros ¡y como!)

 _But ho, ho, ho! Who´s got the last laugh now?_

(Pero ¡ha, ha ha! ¿Quién es el último en reírse ahora? )

 _Hee, hee, hee! Let´s at the past laugh, Ha, ha, ha! Who´s got the last laugh now?_

(¡Jaa, jaa, jaa! Vamos a reírnos del pasado, ¡Ha, ha ha! ¿Quién es el último en reírse ahora?)

En ese momento la cantante dejó de cantar para que los músicos pudieran improvisar, así aprovechando los demás invitados para ir a la pista, Goshi y Mito, los cuales eran el padrino y la madrina de Guren subieron a bailar. Ella se hacía la dura pero sabía que cuanto más se dejaba embriagar por la amable y divertida personalidad del rubio, más se enamoraría de él. Claro que para tener a todos contentos Shinya tenía a los suyos; su madrina Shinoa, que llevaba un vestido morado y negro, el cual le favorecía su cuerpo ahora que al fin tenía pecho para llevar escote, que bailaba con el hijo adoptivo de Guren, ahora también suyo, a lo que su marido sonrió.

\- Ya te dije yo que esos dos acabarían juntos.- Murmurró Guren con una sonrisa triunfal.

\- ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que estás enfermo por pasarte el día intentando enrollar a mi hermana con tu hijo? ¿O a Mito y Goshi? a Necesitas un hobby.- Aunque el de ojos azules se quejase, Mika, estabas al ochenta por ciento seguro que esas dos parejas se liarían. Y antes de que te quejes no puedes negar que tengo Shinoa como Mika tienen posibilidades con Yuu-chan

Mientras que el padrino de Shinya, Kureto, se quedaba sentado fumando un puro junto a Crowley, uno de los testigos junto a Ferid y Yuu, el cual era compañero de la pareja en el ejé és de todo, la mayoría de los presentes formaban parte del cuerpo militar, encima desde generaciones. Justamente sus dos despampanantes acompañantes se acercaron a él.

\- ¿Salimos a bailar, Crowley?- Preguntó educadamente la rubia con el pelo ondulado.

\- ¡DIJISTE QUE SE LO PEDIRÍAMOS LAS DOS!- Protestó la de pelo corto y morado en un tono infantil.- ¡Baila conmigo!- Pidió Chess

\- Vamos chicas, hacerme un favor, traedme a mi y a mi amigo unas copas y decido con quien bailo.- Respondió en su habitual tono calmado mientras guiñaba el ojo a las dos bellezas ante sí.

Una vez ambas mujeres se fueron un tanto azoradas por el irresistible pelirrojo, a lo que Kureto se atrevió a preguntar:

\- Oye...¿Cuál de las dos es tu novia?-

\- Las dos, pero mira si me haces el favor saca a bailar a una anda.-

\- Esto...- Kureto miró a las chicas, quedándose un tanto perplejo. No sabía como podía un hombre llegar a manejar a dos mujeres como ellas; claro que a día de hoy las relaciones no eran solo de dos, ni tampoco entre un hombre y una mujer. Le había costado tiempo aceptar que su hermano saliese con ese idiota, pero al final aceptño que era lo que le hacía feliz, como a él la pesca..- La rubia.- No dudó mucho en elegir chica, dado que el cejudo siempre había tenido una predilección por las chicas de pelo claro. Como el caballero que podía ser cuando no era un estricto militar se levantó y fue hacia ella.- ¿Bailarías conmigo?-

Horn, que había estado removiendo su martini, dispuesta a dejar a Chess ir antes que ella, se vio sorprendida cuando el alto cargo de la marina, con su imponente presencia le preguntó aquello de una manera tan educada y hasta...adorable. Simplemente extendió su mano hacia él, ofreciendo una sonrisa al moreno.

\- Será todo un placer.-

Y mientras Crowley iba junto al mayor de los Hiragi, feliz de haber evitado una pelea en medio de la boda, Shinya solo pudo reírse de la cómica situación; ya que jamás había visto a Kureto bailando o algo por el estilo. Las cosas que ocurrían en una boda podían llegar a sorprender a uno. Entonces sintió a alguien dando golpecitos sobre sus hombres, que no era otro que Guren.

\- Se supone que en el baile de novios deberías mirarme a mi.- Le dijo en un tono burlón.

\- ¿Es que acaso te vas a poner celoso?-

El hombre de ojos azules se inclinaba hacia su marido para robarle un beso, más éste se apartó para volver a pegar sus labios a su oido, susurrando de nuevo el estribillo, ya que la interprete había vuelto a cantar.

They laughed at me wanting you, said I was reaching for the moon

(Todos se rieron de mi queriéndote a ti, diciendo que estaba intentando alcanzar la luna)

But oh, you came through, now they´ll have to change their tune

(Pero oh, tu viniste directo, ahora tendrán que cambiar su tono)

They all said we never could be happy, they laughed at us and how!

(Todos ellos decían que nunca podríamos ser felices, se reían de nosotros ¡y como!)

But ho, ho, ho! Who´s got the last laugh now?

(Pero ¡ha, ha ha! ¿Quién es el último en reírse ahora?)

Hee, hee, hee! Let´s at the past laugh, Ha, ha, ha! Who´s got the last laugh now?

(¡Ja, ja, jaa! Deja que el pasado se ría, ¡Ha, ha ha! ¿Quién es el último en reírse ahora?)

Mientras finalmente la melodía acababa Shinya no pudo evitar juntar su frente con la de su marido, en aquel momento todo era perfecto. Los invitados, quienes eran su familia y seres queridos, divirtiéndose; una localización perfecta que Guren había dejado que decorase a gusto y ante todo él: el amor de su vida, la persona por la que se levantaba cada día, aquel que pensó que era inalcanzable y por el que tuvo que pasar tantas penurias.

Finalmente estaban juntos, como esposos, y le había jurado su amor. Como en el mismo momento en el que le moreno plantó un tierno beso al albino, delante de todos, sin miedo, sin remordimientos y sin vergüenza alguna.

Todos rieron, sí.

Pero no de burla ni con sorna.

Reían de felicidad.

Se reían con ellos de lo terriblemente empalagosos que podían llegar a ser.

Pero daba igual como fuesen a reaccionar, porque lo importante era que Guren y Shinya se tenían el uno al otro, hasta que la muerte los separase.

Fin.

* * *

 **Wow**

 **Este fic lleva un año ya casi terminado, salvo la revisión y poco más. La verdad es que ahora recuerdo que dejé el fandom de Owari no seraph por la frustración que me daba, pues mis historias no parecían gustar si no llevaban lemon. Tampoco es culpa de nadie que no pudiese ser la escritora que el fandom quería. Aún así estaba esta noche revisando todos los escritos que tenía, cosa que me gusta hacer para asegurarme de que no hay faltas, recordarme terminar algunos fics y demás.**

 **Entonces di con este y dije "¿Por qué no lo termino y publico?" No sé si habrá tanto hype como hace un año o dos, pero la verdad es que adoraba hacer este tipo de fics en owari, ya que a Guren le encanta a Jazz como a mi y aprovechaba a meter canciones cuando podía.**

 **Como veis es un AU donde todos están en el ejército, felices, en un mundo donde todos son humanos y no hay un apocalipsis, alegría y azúcar: que no viene mal para todo el drama que tiene ahora el manga. Espero que os haya gustado, y creo que con esto será lo último que haga de este fandom. Muchas gracias Owari por los feels, por todos los shipeos, por las risas, por esos fics con sus grandes autores y también los fanarts.**

 **Att: FeuerImHerz**


End file.
